I Just Hate These Things
by GhostWriter84
Summary: Before he met the Governor, before the outbreak Caesar Martinez was a family man. This is the story of how a good man lost everything that mattered.


**I've noticed a lack of Martinez love on this site and have decided to attempt a story. First of all I really want to thank Annelisa, who really helped me clean up the story. Thank you so much, you're such a kindhearted woman and the help means a lot.**

**Okay enough sappy shit now I really started to fall in love with Martinez when I started reading "A Possum's Tale" by Annelisa and now I've found another Caesar story "Not A Good Man" by MannixMind. If you haven't read them please do, it puts my writing to shame. **

**I wrote this from the one line Caesar gives Daryl. **_**"I just hate these things, after what they did. Wife, kids."**_** I found that one sentence so sad. **

**I hope you enjoy let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was a morning like any other, the buzzing of the overenthusiastic alarm clock woke Caesar Martinez. He gave a large groan and rolled over striking the noisy culprit with the palm of his hand. Caesar yawned and pulled himself out of bed. He hated early mornings. Who in their right minds thought that six o'clock was a normal time to wake up? The only good thing about waking up at this hour was the beautiful view he had. Caesar stood at the foot of his double bed and smiled at his girls, both peacefully sleeping. Caesar's wife, Eva was a true beauty with her flawless tanned skin and her long flowing chocolate-coloured hair. He never understood why this woman had dated him let alone agreed to marry him. He thought maybe it was his charm but Eva had told him it was his perfect white smile.

Caesar had been married to Eva now for six years and in those six blissfully happy years they had been graced with two children, a boy Max who was five years and a little girl Sasha who was four today.

Eva stirred in the bed, her dazzling dark brown eyes settled on her husband's smiling face. "You're not going to make it to work if you carry on staring at us, Mister."

Eva pulled Sasha tighter into her embrace. Martinez smiled at his perfect girls. "Maybe I should phone in sick today." He moved to Eva's side of the bed and squatted down to kissed her neck.

Eva laughed as Caesar's stubble grated against her silky skin. "C, stop. If you wake up Sasha, she'll want to open her birthday presents now."

Caesar chuckled. "What's my princess doing in here anyway?"

"She had a nightmare." Eva yawned. "Something about monsters attacking us."

Caesar sighed as he stretched his arm over Eva's body and ran his hand over Sasha's tiny face. His little girl was so perfect, a miniature version of her mother. Caesar had to fight the urge to wake his daughter, he wanted to but he knew if he woke Sasha then he'd never make it to work.

"I'll pick up something for dinner and the birthday cake for the party tomorrow." He kissed Eva's cheek.

"Thank you baby. Will you check in on Max? He was sick during the night."

Caesar's eyes filled with concern; he hated his babies being sick. He would happily take all their sickness and pain for them. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Eva sighed. "Because you had to be up early and it wasn't bad. Now go to work."

Caesar stood up and kissed Eva's soft check. "Fine honey, I'll pick up something for Max on the way home."

Caesar walked in to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He pulled on his clothes and placed a chunky silver chain securely around his thick muscular neck. The chain had been a one year anniversary gift from Eva and Caesar had never left the house without it.

Caesar made his way towards his son's bedroom. He pushed open the door slowly. He didn't want to wake the little boy if he was sleeping.

"Daddy," Max groaned softly. "Daddy I was sick but I didn't cry."

Caesar smiled and kissed Max on his forehead. "Well you're very brave." Caesar felt his son's clammy forehead. "I think a sick day is needed for you. Stay in bed and be good for mommy okay."

Max gave his father a brave but weak smile. "Yes Daddy."

Caesar's small smile turned into a broad perfect grin. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Love you."

"Love you, Daddy." Max mumbled, burying his face into his pillow.

Caesar checked his watch and cursed under his breath, he was running late. He sprinted downstairs and grabbed his car keys.

Caesar jumped in the car. "Shit, fuck." He muttered under his breath. He had forgotten to tell Eva and Sasha he loved them. Never leave without saying I love you, that's what his old man had always said. You never know what's going to happen, so always let the ones you love know how you feel. Caesar's father had always told them he loved them before he left the house and it was a good job too, because Caesar Martinez Senior had died at forty-nine of a heart attack leaving behind five children and a wife. Caesar had been the eldest and the only boy so he had automatically taken over the role as provider and protector.

Caesar glanced at his watch, fuck no time. If he was late for work again Principal Fagin would have his ass. Gym teachers were apparently ten a penny according to that stuck up prick and he was on his last chance with the tubby bastard. Caesar started the car and drove off. Eva knew he loved her it wasn't like he'd never see her again.

* * *

Caesar pulled into the school parking lot and parked up, something seemed strange. At first he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong but as he entered the building he realised what it was, half the staff were missing. Caesar walked down the silent corridors that within the next couple of hours would be flooded with loud, energetic students. He entered the staff room to find Tim Grant and Amber Low whispering over cups of coffee.

Tim had started working as the wood shop teacher just after Caesar took the post of the gym teacher. Caesar liked Tim. Both men loved their sports and their family. Unfortunately for Tim, his wife had divorced him last year and moved away with his children. The loss of his children had made Tim take up a hobby, the hobby of drinking. Caesar couldn't blame the man. If Eva left him he was sure he'd cease to exist.

"What's going on?" Caesar asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Amber twirled her fine brown hair around her fingers. "Have you not heard the news? There's been an outbreak."

Caesar frowned. "Haven't heard anything. Max broke my radio in the car, he rammed a pop tart in CD slot and all I can get now is the gospel station. Eva's been nagging at me to get it fixed but I just haven't found the time."

Tim chuckled. "Between you and that boy, you'll be the death of Eva, poor woman."

Martinez laughed. "Please, her cooking will end us all. I'm pretty sure whatever she cooked up last night winked at me. It made Max sick."

Amber shook her head. "This is serious. They have issued a warning not to go near anyone who has been bit or scratched...they're saying the dead are rising."

Caesar and Tim glanced at each other for a second and then both broke into a violent fit of laughter. Amber was always worrying about something like the ozone, the rainforest, world hunger and now she was worried about the dead walking.

When he saw the hurt in Amber's pale blue eyes, Caesar felt bad. "Amber I'm sorry but it's probably a joke made up by some drunk hick."

She crossed her arms and scowled at both men. "I'm telling you both, this is it this is the end."

Caesar rolled his eyes as he drained his cup and placed it in the sink. "I'll see you both at lunch, but Amber feel free to yell if you see any dead people walking around."

Amber gave a large huff as Caesar left the room laughing.

* * *

As the day drew on, Caesar started to think the whole world had gone as crazy as Amber. Half the students and teachers hadn't turned up, making the day pointless. Caesar couldn't help but feel disappointed. If he knew that half the school wouldn't be turning up, he would have stayed at home with his family. They could have gone on a picnic for Sasha's birthday and he could have played baseball with Max, if he felt better. Caesar had recently brought a new bat and mitt that needed breaking in. Max had been begging his father to play with him but Caesar had been short on time.

"Coach Martinez." A teenage girl came running into the gym. "Miss Low wants you. She says it's an emergency."

Caesar looked around at his class of twelve teenagers. "Okay, you lot carry on here, any messing around and I'll make you run laps." The small class groaned as he left the room.

Caesar followed the teenager down the corridor and into Amber's art room. The whole class was gathered at the window.

"What's wrong?" Caesar moved towards the widow and saw the problem straight away.

A man was huddled over what appeared to be the principal's large body, tearing strips of flesh off the man's course.

"We thought he was a drunk." Amber's body shook in shock. "Principal Fagin went to talk to him and the man just attacked."

"There's another one." A student screamed as another stumbling creature joined in the feast.

Caesar pulled Amber away from the window. "Get the kids into the gym and lock the doors. It's secure there no one will be able to get in."

Amber nodded she couldn't take her eyes away from the window. "What about you?"

Caesar knew what he had to do. "I'm going to get Eva and the kids, grab some supplies then I'll come back." He placed his hand on Amber's shoulder. "The army will sort this out. Just gather everyone in the gym, okay."

Amber wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Okay kids, we're going to stay in the gym until this matter is dealt with. Everyone file out in an orderly fashion." Amber turned back to Caesar. "The reporter on the radio says the only way to take these things down is with a blow to the head."

Caesar nodded and grabbed his car keys out of his pockets. He sprinted down the corridors, pulling out his cell phone. He needed to tell Eva to stay inside. The voicemail message flashed on his phone. Caesar always kept his phone on silent during school hours. He felt anxious as he looked down at the flashing voicemail sign. Eva never phoned during work, not unless something was wrong. Caesar cursed under his breath. Why hadn't he just kept his phone on loud? It wasn't like this was a normal school day.

"Please God be okay." Caesar ran towards the car, his noisy footsteps alerted the feeding monsters. "Shit." He jumped in and slammed the doors shut; he quickly locked all the doors with his trembling hands. What the hell was happening?

He dialled his voicemail and listened with bated breath.

It was Eva. _"Hey C, I don't know if you've seen the news but there's some sort of virus going around. I'm worried about you and..." A loud crashing and honking could be heard outside. "Oh my God! There's been a crash outside, oh Shit! It's Becky...C get home as soon as you can. I love you."_

Caesar fumbled trying to get his key in the car's ignition. The monsters were now clawing and thumping on the car. Finally the key slipped into the ignition and the car sprang to life. Caesar sped off towards home hoping that Eva had just barricaded herself in the house with the kids.

* * *

The journey home was utter madness. It was like some sort of war zone. Cars were crashed into lampposts and walls, screams could be heard even inside the safe bubble of Caesar's car. He wasn't sure what was unfolding around him but he knew it wasn't good. He picked up his cell phone and tried to phone home again, he thumped the steering wheel as the phone just continuously rang.

Caesar drove in to his street. Two cars had run headfirst into each other. They were now just a smoking crumpled mess of metal.

Caesar pulled in his driveway and cautiously exited the car. A low gurgling growl caught his attention. He turned around to see a legless corpse pulling itself from the car wreckage towards him. His eyes grew wide in disbelief and fear. He ran towards his front door and flew into the house.

"Eva! Eva you in here?" Caesar panicked when he heard a growl.

He looked around searching for a weapon. His new baseball bat sat on the kitchen counter next to Max's baseball mitt. Caesar grabbed the bat and slowly moved into the living room.

"Eva?" Caesar whispered as he rounded the corner into the living room.

It wasn't Eva. It was Becky their next door neighbour. She was on the floor with her back facing Caesar, stooped over something.

"Becky?" Caesar squinted.

Becky's head flew up; she sniffed the air and turned in his direction. Caesar gasped. Whatever it was, it was no longer Becky. Her skin was pale and wax-like and her eyes were now a horrible milky white colour.

Becky stood growling and snarling, blood clung to her matted blonde hair. Caesar's eyes dropped to the floor, blood pooled around Becky's feet and Caesar heaved. Eva, his Eva lay dead on the floor with her throat and stomach ripped open.

"No." Caesar gasped. Becky stumbled towards Caesar and he saw red. Anger flashed through his veins. This monster had killed his wife, his soul mate, the one person he couldn't live without. Caesar let out a yell of anger and slammed the bat into Becky's head. The woman hit the floor but Caesar didn't stop his assault; he kept battering the dead woman's skull until all that was left was a pool of blood and a mess of brain matter.

He stood up his whole body shook with rage and fear. His babies, where were they? A loud thud from upstairs caught his attention. Caesar silently but swiftly made his way upstairs.

"Max, Sasha." Caesar walked towards Max's bedroom door. He felt something sticky under his shoe; He looked down to see a pool of blood seeping from under Max's door. Caesar placed his head against the bedroom door trying to prepare himself for the horrors that were lurking behind the it. Slowly, Caesar opened that door and peeked inside. Max sat on the floor but it was no longer his precious boy, it was a monster. This monster that had taken over his son was leaning over his dead baby sister. He closed his eyes. He couldn't watch his son tear his sister apart so he closed the door. Caesar slowly turned around he placed his back against the door and slid down to floor. He let out a heart breaking sob; he hugged his bat and bowed his head as his tears rolled down his cheeks. Caesar felt like his heart had been torn from his chest. The only thing he could think of was that he never told Eva and Sasha he loved them.


End file.
